


On comptera les étoiles

by hotladykisses



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecrit pour la « porn battle » 2014 de femslash_today sur Live Journal à partir de l’idée « Alicia/Kalinda, compter ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	On comptera les étoiles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We'll be counting stars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42223) by sweetjamielee. 



**_Dix_ **

Minutes pendant lesquelles Alicia a résisté à l’envie d’envoyer un texto à Kalinda ce soir, faux départs et arrêts, avant de se soumettre à l’inéluctable et d’appuyer sur « Envoyer ».

 

**_Neuf_ **

Taches de rousseur que Kalinda a découvertes sur la clavicule d’Alicia ; ces taches qui cessent de sembler avoir été peintes à l’aérographe à moins d’un mètre de distance.

 

**_Huit_ **

Appels manqués sur leurs téléphones respectifs, aussi lointains et oubliés en ces moments-là que le passé semble l’être.

 

**_Sept_ **

Cent dollars que Kalinda a perdus en restant ici plus d’une heure, à consacrer au corps d’Alicia les attentions précises, méthodiques, parfois audacieuses et généralement peu conventionnelles qu’elle accorde d’habitude à son travail.

 

**_Six_ **

Heure à laquelle Kalinda partira au matin, Alicia trop épuisée pour s’éveiller au baiser posé sur sa tempe.

 

**_Cinq_ **

Nuits qu’elles ont volées depuis qu’elles sont tombées l’une sur l’autre pour la première fois depuis presque un an ; Kalinda qui n’avait absolument plus rien à perdre, Alicia faussement indifférente (mais derrière son regard dur, l’envie désespérée de quelque chose de _vrai_ , quelque chose pour briser la surface et réchauffer les profondeurs glacées. Kalinda l’a vu ; a agi en conséquence. )

 

**_Quatre_ **

Fois où le nom de Kalinda naît sur les lèvres d’Alicia ; Kalinda ne la laisse jamais achever.

 

**_Trois_ **

Orgasmes que Kalinda lui a offerts ce soir (jusqu’ici). Elle est aussi inlassable dans son désir qu’elle l’est dans sa dévotion dont Alicia ignore encore tout.

 

**_Deux_ **

Secondes avant qu’Alicia ne retrouve son souffle après avoir détaché pour la première fois les cheveux de Kalinda. L’impression d’avoir plongé tête la première dans les mystères de l’univers, et par quelque étrange paradoxe, trouvé la clarté entre des mèches sombres noires comme la nuit.

 

**_Un_ **

Homme que Kalinda a tué pour protéger Alicia. Son souvenir s’évapore comme à la chaleur du soleil sous le magnifique sourire d’Alicia, qui rayonne entre ses cuisses écartées en direction de la femme allongée entre elles.

 

**_Zéro_ **

Regrets.


End file.
